<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A First Time For Everything by whoneedsapublisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800527">A First Time For Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher'>whoneedsapublisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults AU, Drunk Sex, F/F, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, of course, had already planned out how her first time would go. All she needed to do now was put that plan into action.</p><p>Or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A First Time For Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">A first time was supposed to be special. Nico’s mother had always said that, and back when he was alive, her father had agreed as well. Making love was something you did with the person who meant the most to you in the whole wide world, and your first time was when you finally met a person you felt that way about. Later in life, Nico’s mother had made sure to tell her that it was okay if you ended up finding someone different eventually, that your first love didn’t have to be your only love, but the specialness of the first time was already etched into Nico’s mind.</p><p class="western">She’d dreamed of it plenty. Had thought about how romantic it would be. Of course, it would be someone seducing her. She was <em>the</em> Nico Yazawa after all. Doubtless some wonderful man would be swayed by her songs and want to date her more than anything else. They’d have lovely, fancy dates, where he treated her like a princess and they had nice chats. He’d always have a complement for her, and she’d always have a witty remark, and always look her best, dressing up in cute outfits and ordering cute food.</p><p class="western">Eventually, after enough of those perfect dates, they’d start hanging out together at home. And one night, he’d take her hand, and lead her in the bedroom, and everything would be soft and wonderful and gentle and tender, and they’d slowly remove each other’s clothes, staring deeply into the other’s eyes as they kissed and murmured words of love. They’d go slow, their touches hesitant at first, almost shy, but soon they’d get into a rhythm, and eventually they’d be on the bed together, and Nico would lie back and let her perfect man show his love.</p><p class="western">Well, as it happened, things didn’t turn out exactly like that.</p><p class="western">Nico woke up with a headache. That was the first thing that entered in her mind when she blearily opened her eyes. The splitting pain in her head assaulted her as soon as she regained consciousness, as if a mischievous imp had been waiting by her pillow with a mallet, ready to slam it into her skull the second she opened her eyes.</p><p class="western">Letting out a groan, she massaged her head and let the pain ebb a little until she could think again. Right. Her head hurt because she was hung over. She remembered that much. She’d gone out drinking to celebrate the end of exams, and she’d gone waaaaay overboard. Oops. Not exactly behaviour befitting an idol. It was a good thing she’d decided to defer her debut until she was done with college, or else this would be prime scandal material.</p><p class="western">As she sat up, she noticed she was also naked. That was… weird. Even weirder, though, she noticed, as she glanced around blearily, was that her room looked different.</p><p class="western">Wait. No. It looked different because it WASN’T her room.</p><p class="western">Shocked out of her half awake state as if she’d had cold water thrown on her, doubtless by the same imp that had given her a Looney Toons wakeup call, she glanced around again and confirmed that this was <em>definitely</em> not her dorm room. It was, however, a very similar room. Well, she could probably figure out what happened, then. She’d gotten too drunk and thrown up on herself, and some kindly friend she was with had dragged her back to their dorm and cleaned her up. She probably owed someone an apology, but that was fine.</p><p class="western">“Mnngrh…”</p><p class="western">Nico froze.</p><p class="western">Turning her head slowly in horror, as if she could give reality a chance to change if she didn’t look too quickly, she found that she was not alone in this bed. On the pillow next to her was a messy ball of purple hair.</p><p class="western">With another splitting pain arcing through her head, the previous night came back to her in a flash.</p><p class="western">“<em>Oh? Niccochi, you’re single?”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>I-I just haven’t found the right guy yet!”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>Of course.”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Nozomi’s stupid smirking face, Nico wanted to rip that grin right off-</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>-’s not like I haven’t been looking-” Many drinks later, Nico is slurring her words</em></p><p class="western">“‘<em>s okay. Im single too…” Nozomi doesn’t look as smug anymore, but when she sees Nico looking she smirks again-</em></p><p class="western">“<em>-haven’t even considered it-”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>-what if you tried-”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>-Nozomi is taking forever to open the door, and Nico really needs to pee-</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>-Nico, this-”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>-the one who was talking about “trying it out” so what are you hesitating for now-”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>-Her breath smells like alcohol, but Nico’s sure she the same, so she ignores it as she gets closer and closes her eyes, their lips touching-</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>-just as big as they looked clothed, and it kinda pisses Nico off. She takes out her frustration by grasping one firmly. She smirks at the noise Nozomi makes-</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>-stares at her hand, almost disbelievingly, and then, too curious to resist, licks her fingers clean-</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>-tastes like Nozomi, which doesn’t make any sense to say out loud but is true all the same, and she presses her face closer-</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>-comes again, gripping the bedsheets and crying out Nozomi’s name-</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>-spent, and curls up against Nozomi as her eyes flutter shut-</em>
</p><p class="western">Nico groaned and buried her head in her hands. She could feel how hot her cheeks were burning. She must be bright red, but hopefully Nozomi hasn’t woken up to see it yet.</p><p class="western">God. It’s like a bad joke. Getting drunk and sleeping with a friend… wasn’t that just something that happened on bad TV shows to artificially cause drama? And even if people really did it, since when was <em>Nico</em> that kind of person? Hell, since when was <em>Nozomi</em> that kind of person, for that matter? For all her high handed love advice and self assured flirtiness, Nico had never seen her take anyone home from a bar or anything.</p><p class="western">“Mmm… Wha…?”</p><p class="western">Nozomi shifted next to her, sitting up as Nico raised her head and glanced over at her.</p><p class="western">“Good morning,” she said.</p><p class="western">“What?” Nozomi said, blearily. “Nico…? Am I still dreaming?”</p><p class="western">“What the hell kind of line is <em>that</em>?” Nico said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p class="western">Nozomi blinked, and then her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. “Oh my god,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="western">“What?” Nico said.</p><p class="western">“I didn’t-” Nozomi said, panicking. “I was drunk, I didn’t mean to- I’m <em>so </em>sorry please don’t hate me Niccochi-”</p><p class="western">“Calm down,” Nico said, and Nozomi’s mouth snapped shut as she stared wide eyed at Nico.</p><p class="western">“Why would I hate you?”</p><p class="western">“Because…” Nozomi said guilty. “You’re straight, but I got you drunk and then… well…”</p><p class="western">She glanced down, looking utterly ashamed of herself.</p><p class="western">Nico sighed and rubbed her temples. “Look,” she said. “I don’t know what you’ve gotten into your head, but you didn’t force me into anything.”</p><p class="western">For the sake of her pride, she decided not to mention that she distinctly recalled having to talk Nozomi into it.  If Nozomi had forgotten that little part of things, all the better.</p><p class="western">“But…” Nozomi said.</p><p class="western">“No buts,” Nico said. “We were both drunk. No one took advantage of anyone, we just…”</p><p class="western">She paused. ‘Made a bad decision’? Was that what she was about to say? ‘Make a mistake’?</p><p class="western">It… certainly wasn’t exactly what she’d had planned for the evening, but…</p><p class="western">“...got a little carried away,” she settled on.</p><p class="western">“...Right.” Nozomi was practically slumping down into the sheets with how dispirited she looked. It was a little irritating, actually.</p><p class="western">“It wasn’t <em>that</em> bad, was it?” Nico snapped. “As I recall, you came plenty, so why are you moping around like I was the worst lay of your life?”</p><p class="western">“That isn’t-” Nozomi said quickly, straightening up and looking back at Nico, then almost immediately flushing and looking away again. “You… you were fine.”</p><p class="western">“I was <em>fine</em>?” Nico asked incredulously. “<em>Fine?!</em> I seem to recall a rather more glowing review last night!”</p><p class="western">Nozomi let out a mortified moan and covered her face. “...Good. Great, even,” she mumbled.</p><p class="western">“That’s better,” Nico said, nodding in satisfaction. “So what’s the problem?”</p><p class="western">“I-” Nozomi said, glancing out from between her fingers. “You aren’t… mad?”</p><p class="western">“Why would I be mad?” Nico asked.</p><p class="western">“You’ve been… pretty clear about being straight, Niccochi,” Nozomi said. “I seem to recall you saying that you were looking for “Mister Right.””</p><p class="western">“Oh,” Nico said.</p><p class="western">“And… I’m not Mister Right,” Nozomi said. “Oh, dear, you weren’t <em>that</em> drunk, were you?” she said, holding her hand to her mouth in mock shock. “You do remember that I’m a woman, right?”</p><p class="western">“Oh shut up,” Nico grumbled.</p><p class="western">“...So that’s why,” Nozomi said, deflating again.</p><p class="western">Nico didn’t like it. Seeing Nozomi like this, all shy and withdrawn… it felt unnatural.</p><p class="western">“I’m not <em>mad</em>,” Nico said. “I... “ Now it was her turn to blush and look away, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I um. I had… well, I mean. You were fine too.”</p><p class="western">“Oh?” Nozomi said, a smile tugging at her lips. “Just fine?”</p><p class="western">Ah, yes. There was the Nozomi she remembered.</p><p class="western">“...good,” Nico grumbled.</p><p class="western">“Well, I’m glad that I was at least good,” Nozomi said. “Even if that was all it wa-”</p><p class="western">“Fine, you were amazing, alright?!” Nico snapped. “Fantastic! Great! Amazing! Damnit, you were there, you remember my reactions, I enjoyed myself, okay?!”</p><p class="western">“My,” Nozomi said. “I’m glad to be so highly rated.”</p><p class="western">Nico sighed and flopped back down on the pillows.</p><p class="western">“...So what now?” Nozomi asked, a little timidly.</p><p class="western">“What do you mean, what now?” Nico asked. “We’re dating, right?”</p><p class="western">“We… are?” Nozomi asked, shocked.</p><p class="western">“Yeah?” Nico said, turning to face her incredulously. “What else would we be?”</p><p class="western">“I thought- I mean, it wasn’t like we meant to-”</p><p class="western">“So what?” Nico challenged. “We did. We fucked, I liked it, and I wanna do it again, so you’re dating me now. Got a problem with that?”</p><p class="western">Nozomi smiled sweetly. “No problem at all, Niccochi.”</p><p class="western">It was not exactly how Nico had wanted her first time to go. It was clumsy, and unplanned, and kind of a mess. But there’d be a second time, and a third time, and a fourth time. And Nico had high hopes for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>